gostudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Birdz (2018 film)
Birdz is an 2018 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by GoStudios for 20th Century Fox. It was directed by Mark Dindal and Nathan Greno from a screenplay by Walt Dohrn, Chris Matheson, David Reynolds, and Len Blum, and a story by Chris Williams and stars the voices of Dave Franco, Alison Brie, Albert Brooks, James Corden, Kevin Hart, Maya Rudolph and Chloë Grace Moretz. The film premiered at the Regency Village Theater on June 2, 2018, and was released on June 8, 2018 in RealD 3D and IMAX by 20th Century Fox. Upon release, the film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $483.2 million worldwide against its $80 million budget. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Dave Franco as Zack the Bird * Tom Holland as Mike the Bird * Alison Brie * James Corden * Albert Brooks * Maya Rudolph * Bill Murray * Danny Trejo * Wanda Sykes * Kevin Hart * John C. Reilly * Jenny Slate * Josh Peck * Josh Gad * Danny McBride * Lake Bell * Chloë Grace Moretz * Dana Carvey Additional voices * Lori Alan * Carlos Alazraqui * Doug Burch * Catherine Cavadini * Tucker Chandler * Bill Farmer * Aaron Fors * John Kassir * Steve O'Connell * Evan Kishiyama * Danny Mann * Jeremy Maxwell * Laraine Newman * Dashiell Priestley * Alex Puccinelli * Emma Elizabeth Shannon * Mindy Sterling * Tara Strong * Joel Swetow * Regina Taufen * Jim Ward Production In April 2014, 20th Century Fox and GoStudios announced the film, as appropriately joked as the Untitled Bird Project. A release date was not set at that time. In June 2015, Fox and GoStudios announced that it would be titled Birdz, with Nicholas Stoller and Walt Dohrn directing from the screenplay by Jonathan Aibel, Karey Kirkpatrick and Glenn Berger. In May 2016, it was announced that Nicholas Stoller had stepped down as director, leaving Walt Dohrn as the film's sole director but Nicholas Stoller still remained as a writer. Eric Newman explained that, Nicholas Stoller could not commit to directing the film. By August 2016, Mark Dindal was announced as co-director. In November 2017, it was announced that Walt Dohrn had stepped down as director, leaving Mark Dindal as the film's sole director. Casting Coming soon! Design Coming soon! Soundtrack Music On October 17, 2017, it was announced that Henry Jackman and Christopher Lennertz would compose the music for the film. Release Birdz premiered on June 23, 2018 at the Regency Village Theater, and was released in the United States on June 29, 2018 by 20th Century Fox in 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX 3D, and Dolby Cinema. The film's theatrical release was accompanied by a Toon Party short film, Summer Vacation, directed by Nicholas Stoller. In June 2015, 20th Century Fox scheduled the film for a February 9, 2018 release. In March 2017, the release date had been moved up to March 23, 2018. But in September 2017, It was moved to May 18, 2018. By March 2018, it was moved up a few weeks later to June 8''.'' * The official teaser for the film was released on September 14, 2017, and was shown during screenings of The Lego Ninjago Movie, My Little Pony: The Movie, Thor: Ragnarok, Daddy's Home 2, The Star, Coco, and Lix. * The first official trailer for the film was released on December 12, 2017, and was shown during screenings of Ferdinand, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, Paddington 2, Peter Rabbit, ''and ''Early Man. * The second official trailer was released on February 28, 2018, and was shown before Kate & Chris: Back in Action, A Wrinkle in Time, and Isle of Dogs, Avengers: Infinity War, Computeropolis: The Deep Web, and Show Dogs. Home media Birdz was released on Digital HD and Movies Anywhere on August 24, 2018, and was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on September 11, 2018. In addition to the short Toon Party: Summer Vacation, the releases will also include a new animated short film titled Zack and Mike's Midnight Donut Run. Reception Box office Birdz has grossed $215.3 million in the United States and Canada and $269.5 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $484.8 million. In North America, Birdz opened alongside Ocean's 8, Hereditary, and Hotel Artemis, and was projected to gross $60–75 million in its opening weekend. It played in 3,922 theaters, of which 3,374 showed the film in 3D and 799 of them showing the film in IMAX. The film earned $25.6 million on its opening day (including Thursday night previews which earned $4.2 million), and in its opening weekend, and grossed $58.7 million, slightly below expectations, but still topped the box office. Internationally the film was released in three markets on June 1, 2018 and grossed $5.5 million in its opening weekend. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 53% based on 450 reviews, with an rating of 5.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, Birdz' talented cast, glimmers of wit, and flashes of visual inventiveness can't make up for a thin premise and a disappointing willingness to settle for any used jokes." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 52 out of 100, based on 32 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale, while those under 18 (who made up 41% of the attendence) gave it an "A+". Category:2018 Category:Films Category:3-D films Category:2010s Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Go!Studios animated films Category:PG-rated films